Discovering Innocence
by Elemental-Zer0
Summary: Allen Walker, the only missing child from the 1995 Noah massacre, has finally been found. Bt what will Komui do when a General holds the entre Black Order hostge in exchnge for the boy’s only language? And wht treasure's await them behind the Noah's door?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning!**

This is an AU (Alternate Universe) Fic, meaning it does not follow the script or story of the show or Manga…

* * *

**Preview**

* * *

**'Elemental-Zer0 Productions'**

**Presents…**

* * *

It was dark and eerily quiet. Lenalee shivered and stepped closer to her friend's side.

"You ok Lenalee?" Said friend asked teasingly, "You're not scared are you?" She hit him playfully.

"No Lavi, just uneasy… I feel like we're about to find something big down here." Lavi gave her a reassuring smile and a pat on the elbow.

"Don't worry; I'm sure there's nothing but an old man's fantasy room down here." He said sarcastically as he stepped off the last basement step. He cast his flashlight into the room and quickly glanced around. The place was huge.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Lenalee replied as she stood behind Lavi at the base of the steps.

"Come on you two…" Lenalee almost jumped out of her skin. She knew General Cross hadn't meant to sneak up on her but she hadn't expected him to be so close. "We don't have much time. See if you can find anything to do with innocence here." He continued, pushing past the two teens and switching on the overhead lights – which didn't really do much except glow a little. Lavi gave a soft chuckle at her state while she tried to calm herself down.

"Shut up you…"

* * *

**A Mimi-Corp "Film" (Story)**

* * *

This was bad. There were notes all over the place full of recordings about innocence and a lot of data recording a particular person's compatibility. Someone called Allen.

"I don't understand. Who is this Allen? I thought all the Exorcists so far were accounted for…" Lenalee asked as she wandered past a shelf full of vials and strange looking liquids.

"'So far' yes. But there are some people out there who don't know that they have the power of innocence inside them. It's a General's job to find them…" General Cross replied as he sat back in a rickety chair, going through several files aimlessly.

"So what are you doing here then?" Lavi asked as he dug around in the owners drawers for anything important.

"It's not a General's _only_ job…" Lenalee tuned the conversation out and rounded a corner that seemed to lead to the rear of the house. It was here she came across a barred off area that was completely shrouded in shadow.

"Hey, Lavi, I think I found something." She called back as she gave the bars a quick rattle. Moments later Lavi was by her side inspecting the cordoned off area.

"Wonder what's inside?" He mumbled as he fished his flashlight from his pocket. He flashed it into the shadows and at first found nothing but a damp brick wall and a load of dirty cobwebs but when he brought the light down he had to hold back a gasp.

There in the far corner, sat on a dirty old mattress and huddled into himself, was a boy no older than Lenalee. He made no sound or movement and seemed frozen in place by some unnatural force. The only proof that he was alive and not a statue was his nervous squinting and rapid breathing.

He seemed frightened… of them?

"Oh Gods, Lavi… there's someone in there!"

* * *

**In Association with the Fan Fiction. Net-work**

* * *

It didn't take long to break the lock but all through the loud clattering, the boy remained silent and still. A sure sign of fear, Lavi frowned. Marion made to step inside but Lenalee stepped forward.

"Sorry General, but with all due respect, I think I should be the one to approach first." She apologised, but continued, "You and Lavi are far more intimidating than I..." Marion seemed to consider her words while Lavi just spluttered behind her, obviously insulted. She didn't care; he'd get over his ego.

Finally Marion gave her a slight nod and stepped aside. "Unfortunately you're right. Just be careful. We don't want to antagonise him or accidentally kill him." She held his gaze a second longer then gave a firm nod. She returned her gaze to the boy in the corner and a sympathetic smile found her lips. He was quivering in a small ball, trying to disappear into the stone wall behind him.

"Hello…?" She tried timidly, stepping forward so that she was stood just in front of him. He flinched as though he'd been kicked. She frowned lightly but quickly wiped it from her brow. She didn't need to scare him anymore than he already was.

Slowly, she knelt down before him and tried to catch his nervous gaze. She didn't want to touch him in case he panicked and attacked her but what else could she do to calm him down?

A thought suddenly struck her… She went with her instincts.

"Allen?"

Bright grey eyes snapped to her person instantly. Surprise and shock very evident but still, that guarded fear remained firmly in place.

Well it was progress. Not wanting to have the boy shy away again, she quickly diverted his attention to something else. Her name;

"I am Lenalee. Are you Allen?" She asked slowly but all she got was an owlish stare filled with fear and confusion. She mentally sighed… this could take some time.

"It looks as though he's been here a while…" She heard Marion state as he backed away to where Lavi stood just inside the doorway.

"Yeah just look at him… looks like he hasn't seen a bath in years." Lavi replied sniffing the air, "Ugh, smells like it too." It was true, she realised; the boy's hair was matted with dirt and tangled beyond belief, his shirt was ripped in several place and seemed to be caked in the same dirt his hair was riddled with. But as she inspected closer, she started to notice small cuts and scars along his visible arm. The boy was obviously malnourished and hadn't seen the light of day in a few years either… No wonder he was in such a state.

"Who could do something like this?" She asked rhetorically, her voice just above a whisper. She wasn't really expecting an answer.

"Dr Kelsoe did it..." Three startled bodies and a tear stained face whipped round to see a haggard older man, possibly in his forties, swaying dangerously at the corner that lead back into the main cellar room.

"Makhta!" The boy suddenly cried reaching a hand out to the man in a plea for help. The kid obviously knew the man somehow. Lenalee turned back to the cell door hoping to find some answers but something stopped her asking. Something wasn't right…

He squinted up at them, scrutinising the badges on their coats before giving a relieved smile. "You finally came…" He managed before suddenly collapsing to the floor.

* * *

_**Allen Walker, the missing child from the 1995 Noah massacre but presumed dead anyway, had finally been found in the basement of Dr Arturo Tekani.**_

"So you found the kid in this guy's basement?" Komui asked sceptically. Marion gave an affirmative nod before letting his gaze fall onto the sleeping boy in the bed next to Dr Tekani.

"The other name he mentioned; Dr Kelsoe, have you found anything on him yet?" He asked, his only visible eye not leaving the boy's figure. He felt Komui shift away from him.

"We found several Dr Kelsoes' in the area. Many of which have firm alibis of never being in the neighbourhood you found the boy in." He replied, moving over to the boy to inspect him closer. "You do realise his existence is a miracle? The Noah clans were eradicated almost twelve years ago and if this boy is really Allen Walker; the only missing body related to the Noah clans… then he's the last living survivor." Marion frowned. The Noah massacre had been a big issue in the world. Just like the millions of Jews back in World War Two; thousands of Noah-worshipping families had been slain after the public became aware of The Millennium Earl and his followers. No one had escaped… except this one it seems. But…

"Technically, he's not a Noah." It was true. From their information centre, Allen Walker was the foster son of a pure bred Noahman called Mana Walker. He'd adopted the boy from a widowed family friend who died during childbirth.

"Not by blood no. His foster father was Noah, however, which means the boy was brought up as one; learning their secretive cultures and languages…" Komui explained and after a moment's hesitation, Marion finally cottoned on…

"Which means there'll be a lot of people after him to translate the codes leading to the Noah's treasure trove…" He almost swore. This complicated matters slightly.

"Which mean's we'll have to be extra careful. Even our own Generals will be after him. This can't get out too far, who knows about him being here?" Komui asked, flipping open his chart to jot down a few important details.

"The whole of the Order knows he's here but they don't know he's from the Noah clans. Only you and I know it." Marion replied hoping that was the case but knowing full well others would know.

"No, Bookman knows too. He's the one who told me. And we'll have to watch Lavi too; he'll probably figure it out soon." Komui said still jotting notes down on his clipboard.

"Then let's keep it that way…"

* * *

_**But word gets out that there is one remaining survivor of the Noah clans hiding in the Black Order headquarters…**_

* * *

"I know what I saw and I say it's the boy! Allen Walker, the only Noah child not accounted for on the body count of Noah's twelve years ago! It's him I swear it! No one else has pure white hair and a scar on his left eye!" Komui turned the television set off and sat in stunned silence.

Marion gripped the arm of the armchair he was sat in tightly. That bastard Kelsoe! How did he get away with doing what he did to the boy and then starting all of this?!

"Of course you know what this means." Marion nodded but the three remaining members looked confusedly at one another.

"I don't understand… who did we find in that cellar?" Lavi asked frowning a suspicious glare at Komui.

"Nii-san…" Komui closed his eyes shut, knowing he couldn't refuse Lenalee anything she wanted. "Nii-san, who is Allen Walker?"

It was Marion who spoke. "Allen Walker is the last remaining survivor of the Noah clans." Three pairs of stunned eyes found him immediately.

"Allen's a Noah?!" Kanda blurted out, forgetting his stoic detachment for a second and placing his hand on the hilt of his sword, not out of hate but out of shock.

"No, technically he isn't. He was adopted by one but that doesn't change anything. He was still brought up as one and knows how to read and speak the ancient Noah languages. He'll be hunted down by the most greedy and notorious bastards out there… including our own Generals." Komui said; explaining, without saying, why he had sent for them. He wanted them to protect Allen at all costs.

"Allen's a… foster Noah?" Lenalee asked rhetorically. Her fear for the boy showing clearly in her eyes. They'd already formed a strong bond, even if Allen didn't completely trust her yet. "But if they know this then why do they still hate him? It's not like he had a choice about it…"

"Because the people only see what they want to see…" Lavi explained, knowing the story very well for he'd been there when the older Bookman had recorded it. "The Millennium Earl was trying to control the world through firm and horrid dictatorship, in hopes of getting the humans to flush us Exorcists out. But he only employed Noahman as his servants and so the Noah became evil in the people's eyes. It's not unlike what Hitler did with the Jews." He sounded slightly down by the end of that sentence but it wasn't obvious.

"That's awful… but then that means Allen's all alone." Lenalee replied, a horror-struck look upon her face. But Lavi put a hand on her shoulder and replied;

"No, he has us now. And he's progressing well too. He's no longer flinching away when we touch him, and he's openly exploring on his own accord. He's also learnt a few words thanks to your tutorship. That's a sure sign that he trusts us right?"

"That's right, let's not let him down then eh?" Komui said with a sincere smile in her direction. Lenalee returned it brightly.

"Right."

* * *

_**But what happens when a General holds the entire Black Order hostage in exchange for the boy's only language?**_

* * *

"This entire building has been locked down and I have several bombs in place. If you do not hand over the boy now, I will destroy him, you and any evidence of his existence in this world. What say you Komui…?"

The Black Order Director stared down at the AWOL General with a calculating look in his eyes. The man wasn't bluffing. He directed his gaze to Kanda and silently asked him to investigate the General's claim when he could.

But for now, he'd have to play by the General's rules.

* * *

_**And what treasures are waiting behind the Noah's secret doors?**_

* * *

The cavernous corridor was dark and damp but the door carved into the stone wall was brightly lit up regardless. Allen was dragged forward by two burly men and placed in front of the door.

"It could lead to the Earl…" Lenalee whispered from her position.

"Then we're really up the creek without a paddle." Lavi replied as he watched the two men secure a set of handcuffs on the boy's wrists. He was crying again.

"Lavi!" She hissed fervently, "This is serious! We'd be handing Allen right over to him! He knows Allen is a candidate for the Heart of Innocence now! He won't hesitate in killing him!"

"Then we'll just have to stop him before he does then, won't we?" Lavi replied just as the two men stepped up to him and dragged him forward to translate (if he could) what Allen was reading.

Lenalee bit her lip. This was getting dangerous… surely The General could see that?

The door creaked loudly before slowly opening. Dust fell from above as the old dormant mechanics were put to use after going for so long without movement. Lenalee held her breath, knowing there was only trouble beyond this point.

"Oh… The door is opening?" Her heart stopped beating. She knew that voice. She knew it well… "Oh ho… What do we have here?"

* * *

Elemental-Zer0 gives to you;

**Discovering Innocence**

(Coming soon to a Fan Fiction website near you!)

**Disclaimer:** This is a Fan-fiction story of the T.V Series; D. Gray-Man, and is in no way affiliated with the actual show or comic. All Characters and other materials related to the show that are used, are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights. Elemental-Zer0 (Aka Mimi) takes sole responsibility for any mistakes or offense that may be taken but truly not meant.

However, this story plot and all Characters not affiliated with the show are Copyright © 2008 to Elemental-Zer0 (Aka Mimi).


	2. Chapter 2

**Discovering Innocence****…**

**Summary:** Allen Walker, the only missing child from the 1995 Noah massacre, has finally been found. But what will Komui do when a General holds the entire Black Order hostage in exchange for the boy's only language? And what treasures await them behind the Noah's door? - Allen Centred -

**Warnings:** This is an AU (_Alternate Universe_) Fic, meaning it does not follow the script or story of the show or Manga…

Also _**child hardships ahead**_. If you don't like reading angst or child torture then look away and find another story to read. But if you don't mind then join the group of evil sadists here and read on!

**Authors Note:** Well, this idea hit me when I suddenly thought about the Scientifics behind innocence. Before I knew it, I had a new baby plot bunny that needed nurturing. That and a nagging feeling that Komui's not the only brilliant scientist out there who revels in discovering and uncovering new things…

So this thought occurred to me; what if someone else discovered the existence of innocence aswell? And what if they tested it on the only subject they had to hand? And that thought sent me to another one; one about the Noah clan… What if there were more, as in a whole race… a lost and extinct race? And what if they were hiding something?

Well this thought reminded me of the Jews who were almost wiped out by Hitler (_Thank the stars he was stopped_). And that's when I found out I had a baby 'sub'-plot bunny to take care of too… and just like rabbits, my ideas multiplied wildly…

The end result? A lot of carrot bills and rabbit poop and this awesome story about - *_**smirk**_* well, I'll let you find out by yourself…

Let me know what you think, but no flames please. If you have any criticism to make please do it _politely_ otherwise I shall ignore your words. (_It's happened before, I'm sorry to say, and I hadn't even posted any chapters…_)

* * *

**Prologue**

London, Ealing; October 30th 1995

"Oi, Allen! Naké un! Ne ha'we so yo!" (_Oi, Allen! Wake up! We have to go!_) A small young boy woke suddenly to his father calling at him from the other room. Not really understanding the urgency, he slowly sat up from his curled up position on the threadbare sofa he'd been laid to bed on and looked around owlishly. Ok so the kid knew he wasn't his real father - had no idea who his real father was - but Mana was the closest thing he had to a father at that point in time. The older man came rushing out of the other room - the one with no roof - with a moth eaten suitcase and promptly began dumping what little belongings they had into it.

"Nhat'r yoivy ori Naq'a?" (_What's going on Papa?_) He asked in a soft voice while rubbing at his tired eyes. His foster father, - Mana Walker of the Noah race - turned then to the young boy and scooped him up in a solid embrace, wrapping several blankets round him before reaching back for his hastily packed suitcase.

"Thepe romi bae noen'he aztei ur. Ne ha'we so mo'we hoit'e ayiav. Yiv're pemem'bre xhas ih somd'I so di iz'e ne yos re'qasared?" (_There's some bad people after us. We have to move home again. You remember what I told you to do if we got separated?_) He asked as he walked briskly to the abandoned apartment's only working exit - the fire escape stairs. Young Allen nodded before reciting the instructions;

"Tsaw hidd'ev. Iz'e I'we xouvd , I'we vot st raw'e avwthiny Vov's sem, shem mw vame avd vov's sem wou'pr. Juts keen Ouite uvsim wou xome zof me'ir." (_Stay hidden. If I'm found, I'm not to say anything, don't tell them my name, and don't tell them yours. Just stay quiet until you come for me.) _Mana gave a brief proud smile before hopping out the window onto the fire escape stairs. They creaked noisily and he prayed no one had heard it... or if they did, he hoped they'd dismiss it as a bird or cat.

"Is thouhdv's xome so shas kid, bys iz'e is doet, wou kvow xhas so do." (_It shouldn't come to that kid, but if it does, you know what to do.) _He replied as he quickly made his way down the three flights of steps toward the alleyway. There was an opening to the streets in front of him but he disappeared into the next building instead, not wanting to attract any attention that might be waiting outside. The building they were currently stood in was a Chinese restaurant and they were currently walking through a busy kitchen. No one stopped them, they were known friends. The owner had given Mana a few cash in hand errands a few times after seeing him with the young boy, and since then, they weren't exactly welcomed but they weren't thrown out either.

Mana moved with well practiced grace around the fast moving chefs and staff, dodging plates, bowls, pans and who knew what else before reaching the staff exit on the other side of the building. Allen clung to him with wide un-understanding eyes as the scene seemed to wash past him. "Mava, zhas xat shas n'haxe?" (_Mana, what was that place?_) He asked, his eyes still lingering on the door they'd come through. But Mana had stopped and frozen. He was surrounded. Both alley ends had at least three thuggish looking officers blocking the way. He turned to retreat inside the restaurant but the door had mysteriously been locked from the inside.

He cursed. He shouldn't have trusted the chefs.

"Where are you brother?" He asked himself as he backed up against the wall, holding Allen close.

"Oi, Noah scum! You're coming with us..." One of the thugs called, he couldn't tell which one, but that didn't matter.

"Allen, zhev I'ew raw ro, I'ew xavs wou so puv'r ave ni'de. Uvdepravd? Vov's xo'me ous ibsim I'ew Sem wou so." (_Allen, when I say so, I want you run and hide, understand? Don't come out until I tell you so._) Allen nodded but clung tightly to his foster father, afraid of the fear he could hear in the older man's voice.

"Come on brother... don't abandon me here. Not with Allen, not like this." Mana mumbled again as the thugs began to close in on them.

"Would I leave you to such a fate?" A voice asked, "Can't leave you alone for 10 minutes without expecting trouble." Mana whipped his head up and smiled in relief. There stood opposite him, coat still flapping from the drop he'd taken was his brother, known only to others as "The Fourteenth". And just as suddenly, emerging from the shadows or possibly the wall itself, was Tikki Mikk, a trusted friend.

"You took your time; I was beginning to wonder..." Mana replied, huddling the young boy closer when the kid tried to have a look around. "Hurh Allen, be'I R'sihh." (_Hush Allen, be still_.)

"That the kid?" Tikki asked, pointing at the bundle that was Allen with his cigarette. He wasn't particularly interested but the boss wanted him for some reason so it was his job to be interested.

"Yeah, this is Allen." Mana replied. Holding the bundle closer, still aware of the thugs closing around them.

"He can understand the Noah language?" He asked, eyes narrowed. If the boss only wanted the kid to become another Akuma, why had this Mana guy taught the boy the ways of the Noah? Unless he knew something Tikki didn't.

"Yes, I taught him. It's the only language he knows, I thought it'd be useful to stop him understanding and listening to others." The Human mortal replied while letting his eyes dart around nervously.

"No time for introductions, we got company." The Fourteenth said. He wasn't referring to the thugs who had fled.

"Halt, in the name of the Dark Order, Noah scum!"

* * *

Young Yuu Kanda mentally cursed.

"Do you have a death wish?" He asked annoyed. No one could blame him; the brat had just blown his cover. But he might as well have been talking to thin air because seconds later that's all that was stood next to him. The damnable brat had charged without warning.

Kanda cursed his luck to be paired with a hyper active, egotistical rookie. The kid was going to get himself killed. Well at least it saved him a job. He sighed, 'might as well join the battle now', and followed suit, charging with a stealthy grace at the trio in the middle. He picked his target by process of elimination seeing as the brat had gone for the mean looking one. His enemy wore a top hat and wasn't exactly easy to miss... but for some reason his katana missed the first swing.

"Ho, ho... feisty brat with a knife coming through... What did I do to you kid?" The enemy asked, backing away toward the man holding the bundle and standing in a protective stance.

"Existed." Was Kanda's reply and he swung again. This time it hit but for some reason there was no blood... and his katana was stuck inside the man's body.

"You should really research your enemies more." The man taunted and smirked at the young Exorcist. But then something surreal happened.

"Mava? Nhat'r hannevivy? I'we dovet hike is." (_Man, what's happening? I don't like it._) The young voice echoed silently around the still alleyway. No one had expected the young fragile voice to be in the middle of a brawling battle between Noah and Exorcist.

Both Kanda's and the man's eyes widened. A kid? The bundle they were protecting was a kid?! Male, sounded young too...very young. He saw his enemy's eyes narrow dangerously. Kanda frowned too, the kid was important to them. That meant only one thing to him;

He had to kill it.

"You won't get past me." The man said, as though he could hear his thoughts. Kanda paid no heed to it, he knew who this person was now, only one Noah could trap his sword inside his body without a drop of blood spilling; Tikki Mikk - the ghost shadow Noah.

"You won't stop me." He replied dangerously before suddenly activating his innocence. His katana lit up from the hilt and spread downward toward the body that had encased it. Tikki shot backwards, away from the travelling light of innocence but he wasn't quick enough. The last inch caught him in the chest and sent him hurling back into the figure holding the boy. Both men toppled and the kid fell from the other man's embrace.

Kanda watched as the bundle hit the floor with a thud and a cry of pain before lying still on the floor. He looked back at the two men; Tikki seemed to have fainted completely and pinned the other man down. They weren't going anywhere.

He turned and stalked over to the bundle, frowning down at the unmoving figure.

"Let's see what hellish spawn you've damned this world with now..." He muttered as he moved away the blankets from the kid's body. But he was quite taken back. Shaggy brown locks half hid the face of a young human boy. He found no trace of anything evil on the kid at all... in fact there seemed to be a commanding presence about the boy, something that called to him so powerfully that it could only be the familiar pull of an innocence accommodator.

The kid was an exorcist?

And he was in the Noah's care…

Just what were they planning?! The bastards. Without a moment's hesitation - the situation finally clicking into place, he scooped the unconscious boy up and ran.

He had to get the kid away from these monsters.

"Allen!!!" The earth shattering cry almost stopped him in his tracks. Almost. That shrill shout had sounded so human; Attached; Fear and love circling into one cry of desperation. But the man, human or not, was in cahoots with Noahs. That was unacceptable. The kid deserved better.

But no sooner had he disappeared from the alley, he was stopped by the other enemy dropping in front of him.

"Oh no you don't. I've spent far too many years on this project for you to go and ruin it brat." The Fourteenth took a step forward but Kanda kept the distance and took an equally judged step backward, his katanna held out in front of him with his free arm.

The Fourteenth took a sword from thin air it seemed and stood in a ready position. "You won't escape little mouse." Kanda narrowed his eyes.

"I don't have to." He replied as he set the young boy down beside the dumpster that had been placed nearby. The kid was still out cold thankfully.

He crouched down into a ready stance and calculated his enemies' weaknesses and strengths. A light hold on his sword, flexible wrists then, easily rendered useless with a quick blow. Stance too wide but that could be compensating for a fast reflex.

All the while neither Kanda nor the Fourteenth notice young Allen awaken. He sat up slowly, holding the back of his head while looking around with wide eyes. Not really noticing the two fighters trying to decimate each other, young Allen looked around for something familiar that might lead him back to his father. There, past the dumpster, was a familiar looking alleyway and without thinking or looking back, he started forward and shuffled away down the alleyway disappearing, it seemed, forever.

* * *

_FYI; the Noah language is completely made up by me. It is not a real language nor does it exist in the real D. Gray-Man show or Manga – If you wish to borrow this language then please ask me in a PM._


End file.
